mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Tails Prower
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''Super Fighters, see Tails (Super Fighters). For the Universe, see Sonic (Universe).'' Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā), more commonly known by his nickname Tails (テイルス Teirusu), is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega. He is a significant main character after the title character Sonic, who is also his best friend. Tails also appears in his own spin-off series, in comic books, cartoons, as well as an OVA. The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of Sonic The Hedgehog. He is an eight-year-old fox with two tails, hence the nickname. He is known to be Sonic's sidekick and best friend, as well as a mechanical genius. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. He debuted on October 16, 1992 with the release of the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; the 16-bit version was released that November. When he was first introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails' fur was orange. The color was changed to yellow-orange for Sonic Adventure, and later to light yellow for Sonic Heroes. In 1993 and 1995, he starred in his own games: Tails and the Music Maker for the Pico; Tails Adventure, and Tails' Skypatrol for the Game Gear. Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow, according to an official poll. Tails is a two tailed fox who is often the secondary protagonist from the Sonic The Hedgehog game series. He is one of the main protagonists of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes and is the secondary protagonist of Electric solider pony and Super Legend Heroes. Tails was going to be a supporting character with Manic in A View to Paris, Catfan180 decided to scrap him when she changed her mind. Though, He was added on Mighty355's list and He'll appear in a upcoming versions on Super Smash Bros. Nexus Demo soon. Personality TBA Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Tails made his first appeared as a main protagonist along with Sonic, Mario and Luigi in the Bug Hole meeting Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian, Rayman and Globox while Princess Twilight came. Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA Sonic: Sequel of the Past There's also a possibly that he was appeared in the 1st and 2nd part the look a-like AOSTH and Sonic Satam the Pilot Episode "Heads or Tails". Super Fighters By first, Tails appears in debut of 2014 along with Nine Other Starter Fighters, who will face the Monster Villain Lord Tirek one and for all. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Mobians Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Supporting characters Category:Alive Category:Super Fighters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Rayman Comic Short Series Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Fighters 2 Category:Summoned